


The One Who's Prompted

by wolf3223



Series: The One Who's Fallen series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, i'll add tags as i go, medical shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: Here it is, the prompt book for The One Who's Fallen series! You don't have to have read the series to know what's going on! Anyone can give me prompts for the series, in the canon, an au... I'm open to almost anything! Each chapter will be labelled nicely so you know what you're getting into :)





	1. Abby's Discovery (Clexa)

"The Mounkru have a piece of tech that can transmutate a woman's egg into sperm, allowing 2 (or 3) women to have their own child (it hasn't been used since Cage's grandfather was in charge but Abby finds it and figures out how to use it) ;)" - Wheelie91 on Ao3

Abby inhales deeply, the words from Jackson's mouth fading away for a moment as she ponders the implications. Could that... Could that work? Maybe if she...

Jackson trails off when he realizes that Abby isn't listening to him anymore. "Abby?"

Abby blinks and refocuses. "Hmm. Yes?"

"Have you been hearing what I said?"

"Yes, Jackson. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. This could... This could be a really good thing."

Abby's face breaks out into such a wide, happy smile that Jackson almost flinches in surprise. He hasn't seen her this happy in... Ever, really.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to hole myself up in my laboratory for the next couple days to try to figure this out. Could you let Clarke and Lexa know that I want to see them sometime soon?" Abby asks.

"Of course."

With that, Abby rushes away, her footsteps loud in the echoing corridors of what's left of the Ark. Jackson sighs and shakes his head, knowing that Abby probably won't be eating or sleeping much the next couple days. He'll have to take over her duties and have a lab tech go over and make sure she doesn't starve or collapse from exhaustion. A small smile graces his lips, thinking about all the good this discovery could do. This could... This could change a lot of things for the better.

***

A couple days after Jackson contacts them, Lexa and Clarke return to Arkadia. They half expect it to be in ruins, with the urgency of Jackson's message, despite the fact he assured them that everything was fine.

"I guess everything is still standing... What do you think was so urgent?" Clarke asks.

"If it were just something political, they would have come to us or sent a messenger, or even used the emergency line. I am not certain." Lexa shrugs. "Maybe Abby found something she thought we would like?"

Clarke sighs. "I guess we should find out."

Clarke dismounts her horse and begins leading it further into Arkadia. Lexa follows Clarke's lead and so do the guards behind them. The people of Arkadia take notice of them but just pass by and don't interact as they walk towards the main building.

Once they get within a couple hundred feet, Jackson rushes out of the main entrance, looking tired and frazzled. He gives them a warm smile but Clarke and Lexa can see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Hello! Welcome back to Arkadia. It's good to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too, Jackson. How are you doing?" Clarke asks.

"I'm tired, but I'm good. How are you?"

"Worried about Mom," Clarke admits.

"That's understandable. She was kind of vague. Follow me, I'll take you to her." Jackson gestures for them to follow him.

Lexa nods to the guards, silently telling them to take the horses to the stables while she and Clarke follow Jackson. All but one of the guards head to the stables, the one guard staying a couple feet behind them and keeping an eye out.

Jackson expertly leads them through the winding corridors, twisting and turning until they reach a door with a keep out sign on it.

"This is where Mom is?" Clarke asks nervously.

"Yeah. She put up that sign after one too many people wandered in there on accident. I've been sending people in to make sure she eats and sleeps."

"Thank you, Jackson. I really appreciate that. And I'm guessing she's been working on some big revolutionary medical breakthrough?" Clarke asks, sounding amused.

"Exactly. She'll explain it to you. Go ahead and go in, I need to get back to the hospital." Jackson gestures to the door, giving Clarke and Lexa one final tired smile before power walking back towards the hospital.

Clarke lets out a breath and opens the door. Lexa grasps her other hand and they walk in together. The room Abby has taken over as her office isn't exactly a huge, luxurious place. It's big enough for there to be an attached bathroom and a small bed in the corner of the room along with a couple large desks, some full of notes and some with beakers and test tubes on them. Abby is behind one of the desks, sitting on her roller chair, face down on her notes. Clarke isn't worried though, she can see Abby's shoulders rise and fall.

"Mom?" Clarke steps in along with Lexa, dodging stray papers on the ground with scribbled out notes.

Abby's head shoots up, a paper sticking to her cheek as she blinks blearily. "Huh?" The paper detaches and floats down back onto the desk. "Oh, Clarke! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"It's been a couple days since I got the message, Mom." Clarke says, shaking her head with a small smile playing on her lips. Her mom really does lose track of time when she gets like this.

"Oh, I guess time pass faster than I thought." Abby chuckles.

"So what's the big thing you're so excited to tell us about?" Clarke asks.

"Well, Jackson lead an expedition to the Maunon and went through some of their old notes. They hadn't thrown anything away, and he found something. It's an old practice that is from Cage's grandfather's time. It hasn't been done since then, so I've been having to update it but I think I've done it..."

"What have you done?" Lexa asks.

"I think you girls could have a biological kid."

Lexa and Clarke are both silent for a long moment, long enough that Abby gets concerned, especially when she sees the tears in their eyes.

"You... Really?" Clarke chokes out, her knuckles practically white, she's gripping Lexa's hand so tightly.

Abby softens, seeing that their reactions are excitement. "Yeah. Really."

Clarke's chin wobbles and she lets go of Lexa's hand only so that she can hug her mom. "Thank you."

"Of course, honey."

Lexa mouths a thank you of her own to Abby, who smiles warmly at her in return.


	2. How to Train Your Girlfriend (Clexa) Pt. 1

“I want to see clexa training together and have it turn sexual” – Pllfanforever8 on Wattpad

Swords hit each other with a clash that rings out in the Hedas’ personal training ring and Clarke lets out a curse as her sword clatters to the ground. 

“You know, ai hodnes (my love), if you spent less time thinking of odd ways of putting together profanities, perhaps it would be my sword that is knocked to the ground.” Lexa says, her lips tilting up in a small smile as her eyes glitter with amusement.

“Mother f*ck,” Clarke mumbles as she shakes out her hand before processing what her wife said. “Babe, you know that even twenty years from now, I won't be as good as you. All the time that I have to train, you have time to get even better too. I may be good, but you are Heda.”

“I am Heda, and you are Hedatu. You are already better than some of my best warriors, I cannot wait to see how good you will become. But in order to get better, you need to be persistent and keep training. Ge smak daun (get knocked down)…”

Clarke flexes her fingers one last time before picking up the sword on the ground. “Gyon op Nodotaim (get back up).”

“Exactly.”

Clarke takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before getting into the proper stance. Lexa's smile widens momentarily, and she wipes sweat from her brow with the back of her hand before getting serious again and getting into a stance as well. Clarke definitely doesn’t notice how her wife’s biceps flex as she grips her sword. 

Their swords come together again and again, with neither gaining the upper hand just yet. After a few swings that just get blocked or parried, Lexa changes tactics and swings underhand towards Clarke instead of upperhand. It catches Clarke off-guard and she takes a few steps back to dodge it, narrowing her eyes at her wife as Lexa strides towards her. 

Clarke tries a sweeping strike towards Lexa's torso while she's still approaching her to try to surprise her, but Lexa's been training for too long and knows Clarke too well to fall for it. She blocks it and steps in close to Clarke, their swords still pressed together. It’s an awkward angle for Clarke's wrist and she can tell this isn’t going to go well for her, even if Lexa isn’t actually going to hurt her. 

Clarke's eyes drop to try to take in Lexa's body, a bead of sweat dripping down her brow as she tries to find a weak spot, anything she could take advantage of. Maybe if she tried to sweep Lexa off her feet (literally)…

Before that thought can go any further, Clarke feels the world give out underneath her and she lands on her back with an “oof”, her sword still held loosely in her hand. Lexa straddles her as Clarke takes the time to try to shake herself out of the haze the sudden move caused.

“Your body language gave you away, hodnes (love). Do you yield?”

“Not yet,” Clarke huffs out. Her mind goes through dozens of scenarios to try to figure out what she could do to turn this around in her favor. She decides to try to distract Lexa to give her time to think. “That was a dirty move.”

“It was your idea first, Niron (loved one). Besides, not everyone fights fair.” Lexa says, shifting her weight slightly to look Clarke fully in the eyes.

Clarke tries not to give it away that her wife just gave her an idea. Well, to be specific, the knee pressed against her crotch did. It’s a dirty move, yes, but so was literally being swept off her feet (even if it was initially her idea). She's only ever used this move in the bedroom before, usually to turn Lexa into a mess and get her underneath her. But hey, it works, and Clarke knows for a fact that them training together works Lexa up. 

“That’s true,” Clarke acquiesces. 

She raises up both her legs so that her feet are planted on the ground, like she's going to try to get up suddenly and throw Lexa off. The hand with her sword comes closer to her body and her hand without a sword goes to the back of Lexa's head and tangles in her hair. Clarke can feel Lexa tense, like she's preparing for Clarke to just try to stand up with Lexa on top of her.

Instead, Clarke goes with her own idea and pulls on Lexa's hair above her, causing Lexa's mouth to drop open slightly as her eyes flutter. Clarke's leg that’s between Lexa's presses up against her and Lexa's back arches as she gasps, both in surprise and in arousal. With Lexa sufficiently distracted above her, Clarke momentarily releases her sword and flips them so that she's on top. 

Lexa's eyes open again as Clarke grabs her own sword again, her pupils blown out. “That was not very nice, hodnes (love).”

“Not everyone fights fair,” Clarke repeats Lexa's words back at her. 

“Mockery is not-”

“The product of a strong mind, I know, niron (loved one).” Clarke smiles down at her wife. “But what are you going to do about it?”

Lexa opens her mouth to answer but all that comes out is a soft gasp as Clarke gives her hair another, but gentler, tug. Lexa's hips automatically grind down on the leg placed between her own. Lexa takes a moment to gather herself before speaking, and her voice is thicker than usual, the slight hints of her Trigedasleng accent coming out.

“If you do not cease teasing me, hodnes (love), I will give up on training and have you take me right here.”

Clarke hums, a smile spreading across her face. “It’s cute that you think you're in charge here. Besides, would that be so bad?”

“We were going to train today…” 

“Yes, but we can train anytime. It isn’t often that we get time alone together. People know not to bother us while we’re training, the area is secluded...” Clarke trails off, knowing she's wearing down Lexa's will.

Clarke and Lexa maintain eye contact and Lexa lets out a breath. “Jok (f*ck). Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back! Its been a depressingly long time lol. Thank you all for understanding and being nice, last semester absolutely kicked my ass… But hey, here’s the setup for smut, which will come next chapter! I can promise that it won't take as long as this one did haha. It’s going to be my first time writing smut as a person who is not a virgin (I have a beautiful girlfriend now, and she actually loves this series!), so that’ll be interesting! Thank you all for reading and for your patience! Stay awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> And there you guys go! The first prompt :) Next chapter, a new prompt! You guys are more than welcome to send me some anytime, as many as you want! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


End file.
